


Closer Than You Might Believe

by sapoeysap



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multichaptered, i will go to hell somewhere for this, idk maybe?, terrible summary, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux maybe in control of the Finalizer, but he has secrets.<br/>Kylo Ren is closer than he realizes to finding out these secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Nights Your Poem

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of a planned 3 Parter. I will upload roughly weekly (the other parts are semi written).  
> I apologise for my poor knowledge of the dark side and how it works, because I am a light side fanfic writer normally.  
> Each chapters name comes from the song Closer Than You Might Believe by Alanis Morissette, because a) all my stuff is named after her songs. b) this song is so kylux  
> Enjoy :)

The General was in complete control of everything, his precious ship The Finalizer ran meticulously under his black boot. The General was a man of cold hard precision. Though at this precise moment in time, the end to his clear cut world appeared, blinking red on his data pad.

“Ren, what are you up to now?” he whispered to himself. Green eyes following the blinking light dashing about some disused training room on the sixth quadrant. Hux mentally prepared himself for the ‘Lightsaber’ activation alarm to sound out.

But it didn’t.

The aggressive red light representing the knight blinked. Mellowing out as Kylo sauntered back to his room. The tracker had obviously decided Ren was not a threat at this current moment in time.

Hux let out a long sigh. The tracker he had coded and planted himself onto the caped monstrosity was both useful and a complete nightmare, just like the man it monitored. He was curious though as to why Kylo Ren had appeared so angry and was in the training room. The moment his bridge shift finished he would go investigate.

 

Checking the data pad tracker 4.8 time beeps later, the knight still seemed to be bunkered down in his room. Hux decided he was brave enough to go question the actions, he left the bridge in the hands of Lieutenant Mitaka, his most trusted subordinate and marched off in the direction of Ren’s room in the 2nd quadrant living quarters.

As he reached the imposing iron door, he took a shuddering intake of breath. He could withstand Ren’s wrath and outplay the man at his own sarcastic game.

Entering the override code into the doors datapad, Hux walked into the living area,

“Kylo Ren”

“Hux”

The man glided out of the sleeping area archway, pronouncing the Generals name with malice. Hux felt himself stiffen at the knight’s heavy presence, he was glad for his height, standing up fully to look Kylo in his mechanical masked eyes.

“Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma reported to me that some of her troopers in the sixth quadrant encountered you this morning, heading to a training room, I have yet to check the training room, but I hope to encounter no damage”

“General” the voice modulation sparked. “I think you will find no damage. My training with our Supreme Leader has shown me the path to new calming techniques” Hux picked up a hitch in the modulator when the knight mentioned Snokes name. “I am able to exert the energy in different ways. All you will find are a few, already broken droid scraps”

Hux huffed,

“Apologies Lord Ren, I did not mean to accuse incorrectly”

He turned to make his leave.

“Thank you”

He swivelled back round, a curious look clear on his face before he regained composure.

Ginger eyebrows twitched in a questioning manner.

“Your thoughts are loud, you should learn to quite them down, or learn to not care as much”

Ren glided back into the sleeping area. Hux turned and quickstepped out of the quarters.

Face flushed red, ruddy and splotchy on his pale skin. The moment he left the quarters he fast walked back to his own, only half a sector away.

He stripped. Not methodically like he normally would, but aggressively, clothes shed everywhere. Straight into the shower. Mumbling prayers under his breath that the water would wash away that tense awkward moment. It worked, until he looked into the mirror. Towel wrapped around his waist, eyes hollow in their sockets, he thought. Ren had discovered the Generals hidden secret.

Ren was the Generals hidden muse, he idolized the man. Jealous of the knights freedom to act out, be childish and tortured, a luxury he had never been allowed under the strict rule of his father. Hux had to be perfect. He loved his routine lifestyle, adored it even, But he wished deeply to be able to let go and be free. Watching and stalking Ren gave him that ability. He prayed Ren had not sensed the romantic attraction that had been lurking in the shallows of Hux’s mind since he had first seen the knight unmasked. Though after Ren’s comment, he found himself unsure. He did not know how to feel about the situation, but he decided to do what he always did, bury it deep down into the recesses of his mind and ignore it for as long as he could.

Hux’s room was large, fitting his rank, but sparse. He had few possessions scattered throughout the room. Apart from the spacious well sized bed and the desk with holo communication facilities, the only stand out item was a pet bed and exercise area in the corner of the room. His ginger Lothcat Millicent filled the bed. Millicent was his only respite from the tedious torture that was being General. A stray he had found abandoned on some planet, shocked that a species such as the violent supposedly untameable Lothcat’s still thrived so long after Lothals destruction, he found the cat interesting, he was sure the species only came in a desert colour. Millicent was bright ginger, matching his own hair, because of this reason he decided to keep her.

Changing into his sleeping trousers, he clambered into bed, Millicent padding up to lie in a ball beside him. Sleep had been hard to find recently, and as he stroked her fur his brain went into overdrive, fuelled by his Kylo’s comments. Hux felt a presence in his mind. Gentle, not intruding, but he immediately associated it with the colour red.

“Kylo” Hux thought his name as hard as possible. He felt the red thought bounce as if in shock and retreat. Before remerging as a soft orange thought, calmer, enveloping him. Hux fell asleep very quickly in this thought embrace.

 

 


	2. Saturday Your Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has something to prove to General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has the sexy but it isn't that sexy. Enjoy.

Kylo awoke sweating, comforting the General with his mind had taken a toll on him. And he had not realised that by connecting their minds he could share Hux’s dreams. And Hux had dreamed of him, it was a fuzzy dream, tinted by red at the edges, but he was aware that Hux was dreaming of him taking his mask off slowly, revealing his face. What shocked Kylo the most was the strong feeling of admiration the General had felt, he did not realise Hux had it in him to feel that way. He had sense Hux cared for him in some sense, but this dream proved the depth of the caring.

In his sweaty crumpled mess of a bed, he also sensed something else, the prickling sensation of being touched in his groin, and he was acutely aware it was not him doing that, but Hux somewhere down the hall tugging himself off efficiently, in a way only a General could. Kylo could not bring himself to severe the mental connection, but surely Hux should be able to feel Kylo’s presence in his mind.

“General. Relax yourself please, wouldn’t want you hurting anything” Kylo thought loudly, in the hope that his normal dark humour would shock the General. But it didn’t, and as sudden as he projected the thought, Hux came with a grunt, spilling white seed over his pale shaking hands. Kylo was suddenly projected a wash of feelings, most notably a “Shit, Ren” the moment Hux had climaxed. He tried to cut off the mental connection, but Hux gave off the feeling off loneliness and Kylo ached to join him.

Hux had been avoiding him for the past 3 week cycles, only keeping up pretence in public, greeting Kylo in public, but quickly disappearing from view. Then as the 3 cycle avoidance was stretching into 4, they were called together to meet Snoke. He did not know why, he could not sense his masters intentions, but the way Snoke had structured the command seemed of grave importance. It was.

“We have tracked and located the whereabouts of a Resistance base that seems to be supplying the main resistance base with ships, and is the location of the resistance broadcasts.” Snoke’s voice boomed in the chamber, Kylo shuddered.

“You are to go, infiltrate and find information on the main resistance base, then destroy the planet”

“Yes Supreme Leader” Hux spoke up next to him, making the knight shudder once more.

Snoke looked pleased as he flickered out. Kylo decided to put a plan in action, turning to freeze the General in place.

Hux stiffened and scowled. “Ren I have no time for your mind games, do you not understand that I must go and oversee this planets destruction?”

“Why have you been avoiding me Hux” for a brief second he was angered at his decision to take his mask off for the meeting, avoiding eye contact would have been heaven at this point. The Generals face contorted, failing to find a comeback to suitably match his feelings. A long, uncomfortable moment passed before Hux replied.

“You know why?” Kylo was ready to retort before Hux cut him off. “Because you are snooping in my mind without my permission” there was a heavy pause before he continued “and you know how I feel about you now and I cannot afford to let that ruin my position”

The knight took a sharp intake of breath, steeled his eyes and released the reddening General in front of him.

“Come to my quarters tonight, I have something to prove to you” and with that Kylo left with his cape swooping behind him, and a confused and curious Hux in his wake.

 

Hux came to Rens quarters begrudgingly that evening, he had put into place the plans for how to infiltrate the planet with his subordinates and needed to fill the knight in on his role in the plan. The finalizer was gliding menacingly through hyperspace to a system near the planet ready to launch a surprise attack.

He put his hand on the entrance pad and the door slid open for him. Revealing Kylo, with no cape, just a simple black tunic over his trousers. Face awash with emotions. Kylo ushered him in, and took a visible deep breath before pressing his lips to Hux’s own. It was soft but had an urgency to it, as if the Knight was liable to changing his mind at any time.

The General was in shock, stunned look on his face. Most of the shock stemmed from the softness of the kiss. In his forbidden fantasies the knight had rough, chapped lips. In real life, the lips were smooth, bigger than he had imagined, they covered his own thin lips like a delicate warmth. The same delicate warmth that was spreading all over his body, a feeling he had never felt in his cold life.

Kylo pulled away, a blush visible on his young mole peppered skin. Kylo said nothing, just awaited his response. So the General responded by kissing Kylo back, with more commitment, sliding a tongue delicately into the plush lips where it was greeted by Kylo’s tongue enthusiastically. Kylo broke away again, this time to say something.

“Hux, I understand your need. I am sure we can find some beneficial middle ground if we… uh…” Kylo broke off. Hux realised in his mind that Kylo did not want this the same way he did, Kylo Ren did not long for Hux in the middle of the night cycles. Kylo Ren just felt like he owed the General something, probably for his bad behaviour, destroying rooms and having violent tantrums. He did not care, pressing his body against the knight. He was going to have what he wanted, damn what Kylo kriffing Ren thought.

Pushing the slightly larger man back against the wall, Hux re-joined their lips, kissing with unbridled passion, pulling their bodies closer and closer, until he was enveloped in the knights space. A stream of thoughts entered his consciousness, so many that it took a few seconds for the General to realise Kylo had entered his mind via the force and he found it nigh impossible to bury down his want for the man.

It had been a long time since Hux had had a release with another, and the closeness of his body to another had caused his cock to strain against his jodhpurs. He gulped as he pulled away from Kylo, nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom. Kylo nodded back, and swept Hux up in his arms, moving them to the bedroom. Hux stifled a laugh at the Knights personal quarters. A large bed, red silk sheets, cold steel walls punctuated with splashes of black, as if Kylo had painted upon the steel himself. The need to laugh fell away though when Kylo dropped him softly onto the bed.

Kylo stood over him, and Hux pulled the looming man towards him while placing his hands on the bottom of his tunic and motioning to pull it up over Kylo’s body. The looming figure let him do this with no qualms and moved backwards to also remove his own trousers, leaving the almighty leader of the Knight of Ren standing there in a pair of tight black boxers. Hux gulped again as he noticed the large outline of Kylo’s asset straining against the black boxers. Kylo Ren was giving him bedroom eyes and Hux without thinking went to touch the knight’s side, stroking his hands gently against the smooth skin. Kylo went to remove Hux’s trousers, slowly and steadily. He was still in his greatcoat and shirt, but Kylo didn’t seem to care so he stuck with stroking the man’s side, content with having the knight lead. That is until Kylo let out a low moan, and Hux was immediately spurred into lifting his body up, stripping himself with as much grace as he could afford in as little time as possible. And then both men were in nothing but boxers.

Kylo practically leapt on top of Hux, who bore the slightly larger weight well against his skinny frame. Lips connected again, and Kylo started to roll his hips against Hux’s and this caused Hux to let out a low moan. Every sense in his body was at fever pitch, fast and slow all at once, he could not tell if the force user was messing with his sense of things, but damn the General did not care. Lights where blurring, the room was near swirling, and he felt a tug at his boxers, in his delusion he had not noticed Kylo sink to groin level and start to move the boxers down his pale legs. The room swirled again, and Kylo Ren was sucking General Hux’s cock and the General was convinced he was seeing stars. Lucky that Kylo had force powers, and was at this point attuned to Hux, as he pulled away right before Hux fell over the edge into orgasmic oblivion. Hux was long gone at this point, oblivious to the world around him, feeling nothing but pleasure as Kylo stripped himself of his boxers, and both men were naked rutting against each other. What could have been hours or seconds passed, and suddenly both men were near screaming as they came together, hot cum slick beneath the connected torsos. Hux must of passed out at that point, all he remembers is soft and warm and silk and Kylo’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sussed out the formatting yay!


	3. Sunday Wakes You Up Slowly to the Face You Don’t Wanna See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much shorter than I wanted it to be, but the words just did not flow on this one, I can't make these two hate each other even though they need to.

The moment he woke up he knew he was not where he was meant to be, not in his precise controlled environment, but somewhere else entirely. The sheets felt different against his skin, smoother, silkier and he was very confused. Panic set in when he felt a warm presence curl itself around his back. Adjusting himself so he could turn over without crushing the other bed inhabitant, last night’s incident came flooding back to him, confirmed when Kylo Ren’s face met his eyeline.

He had slept with this, thing, and worst of all he was unsure of whether or not he enjoyed it. Then he recalled his realisation last night, Kylo was just in this for the pleasure. The man had made it sullenly clear, aware of his desires for more. Hux felt the sick rising in his stomach. Ren looked so peaceful, unaware of the pain he had cause the General, just snoozing blissfully away on the pillow.

Hux would cry if he knew how to.

Everything in him wanted himself to be happy, overjoyed at what had happened. But he wasn’t. General Hux, finally had discovered what pain would be like in the arms of the person who should have made him the happiest. Then a dark eye met his, and soft words were spoken with malice.

“Hux. I am impressed you had the gall to stay”

The unflappable General was about to flap.

“Get out General. I want no mention of the events that transpired last night… ever”

He was sure he saw Kylo laugh as he scrambled out of the bed, pale body wobbling in speed and fear.

Kylo just watched him, as he bundled all of his clothes together and slipped into the bathroom.

“Hux stay calm” he spoke to his own face in the mirror, while he forced his limbs to clamber into his strict uniform. When fully dressed, he tried in vain to get his hair back into the correct form. It didn’t quite have the desired effect, but it would have to do. After all he would only be on a mad dash back towards his quarters to redress properly. Bracing himself to walk back out through Kylo’s quarters was the first thing to do though, taking a deep breath he walked out back into the room, to see Kylo blocking the door, wrapped in the red sheets. Of course the insufferable man was going to make this harder than it needed to be.

“It was fun General. If you ever need any stress relieved, please do not hesitate to ask for another round of this” on ‘this’ the man wiggled his oversized eyebrows. And Hux did have the balls to slap the stupid man child square on the face.

“Go to hell Kylo Ren” and pushed the man to the floor, out of his way. And left the quarters and the man he had once idolized behind.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if you want to request anything  
> [edisonheadroom](http://edisonheadroom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
